Avengers Vol 1 11
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The cover art is homaged in: - New Avengers #41 (July 2008). * The Spider-Man robot appears next in Spider-Man Team-Up 4 (1996) in battle again with the Avengers and Spider-man. * This issue contains a "Marvel Masterwork Pin-Up" of Kang the Conqueror (Don Heck art). * Great controversy as to the cover credits to this issue. This editor (as well as George Olshevsky of Marvel Comic Index fame) gives credit to Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers. However, it is highly probable that Steve Ditko did the image of Spider-Man for the cover. * Iron Man appears on the cover of this issue but does not appear in the story. * Even though this issue came out a month prior, all its characters were previously involved in their respective titles that were published in January of 1965. * While Journey Into Mystery 111 is the last published Thor story, it is the 2nd part to a 2 part story that started in Journey Into Mystery 110 which occurred prior to Avengers #10. Based on the fact that this story is set after Tales of Suspense 61, Thor's last chronological appearance was in Journey Into Mystery 112, where Thor recounts his battle with the Hulk which occurred back in Avengers 3. * Iron Man was last seen in Tales of Suspense 60 where he battled Hawkeye, and in Tales of Suspense 61 where he battles the Mandarin once more, and fakes the death of Tony Stark. * Captain America last appeared also in Tales of Suspense 60 where he battled Baron Zemo and his army of assassins, and in Tales of Suspense 61 where he traveled to Viet Nam to battle Sumo. * Giant Man and Wasp appeared last in Tales to Astonish 62 where they battled each other and in Tales to Astonish 63 where they battled the Wrecker. * Spider-Man makes his appearance in this issue following the events of Amazing Spider-Man 20 where he battled the Scorpion. * While Kang's alter ego Immortus appeared in the previous issue of Avengers, Kang himself has not been seen since Avengers 8. * Thor's mention of Tony Stark's "death" occurred in Tales of Suspense 61, wherein Iron Man faked the death of his civilian guise after finding the dual identity role too difficult to maintain. * When Spider-Man appears, he mentions to be looking for a spider-man impostor who have been prowling the streets of New York. Although the story makes believe this one was the Spider-Man robot, since the robot didn't prowl New York, it can be assumed he was looking for Jason Ionello, who, at the time, was in fact prowling New York impersonating Spider-Man . * This is the first time Spider-Man has met the Avengers as a team, however he has met them all individually at one time or another, his most recent previous encounter with the different members of the Avengers was back in Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1. * Kang's reference to his first battle with the Avengers was from back in Avengers 8. * Kang's mention of the Avengers battling the Masters of Evil and Wonder Man are a reference to Avengers 9. * Presumably Kang's lack of knowledge of Immortus' battle against the Avengers in Avengers 10 is unknown to him due to the fact that the story ends in a time paradox that erased the events of their battle, only Zemo, Executioner and Enchantress have knowledge of the battle ever occurring (Ain't time travel great?) * Kang views Spider-Man's past battle with Kraven the Hunter, this battle occurred in Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1. * The villains the Kang contemplates replicating (on Page 4 panel 1) are (from left to right) Radioactive Man, the Unicorn, Mysterio, Magneto and Doctor Doom. * Following his adventure with the Avengers, Spider-Man is next seen in Amazing Spider-Man 21 where he and the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) battle the Beetle. * After his defeat at the hands of the Avengers and Spider-Man, Kang is next seen in Strange Tales 134 where he attempts to take over medieval times and is stopped by the Thing and the Human Torch. * Thor, Captain America, Giant Man, Wasp, and Iron Man are all seen again in Avengers 12. * Credits: ** Spectacular Story by: Stan Lee ** Incomparable Illustrations by: Don Heck ** Dazzling Delineation by: Chic Stone ** Lachrymose Lettering by: Sam Rosen * references: , , and | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Avengers 011 Category:1964, December